Talk:AT4
Nomenclature This page should be called AT4-HS, so I'm moving it unless someone else objects or reverts it. Strange Anyone else find it a bit strange that the real life AT4 is an anti-tank weapon, but the version in Modern Warfare 2 seems to act exactly like the stingers from COD4? Bit of a stretch from reality isnt it? WouldYouKindly 03:04, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : Probably can be used as such in real life. Not quite sure about this so don't quote me on it. ::Nope, the real life version is unguided, says so here, so it would be totally impractical as a ground-to-air weapon, still doesnt keep me from wanting the game NOW though XD WouldYouKindly 03:18, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::Not to mention it doesn't have a prayer of reaching the AC-130 anyway. It's a boneheaded move if you ask me, considering they had it right last time. Mechanical 42 05:22, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I don't see why that matters. It's not gonna keep me from buying the game. :I don't see how that's quite relevant. You can still not like decisions and play a game. I'm just saying it seems like a bad call to botch a design after you've done it right once. Mechanical 42 16:49, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I agree, the AT4 should have the correct function, especially on a series that prides itself in real world adaptation. You don't see the average WW2 soldier using the experimental automatic M1 Garand. On a different note, should the section about the modified version of the AT4 be on this page. I don't feel that community mods should be included with maingame discussion. Not that there is anything wrong with mods, simply that they shouldn't be mentioned in weapon stats for the main game. TJRlz86 20:12, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Personally, I find it much more useful as an anti-infantry weapon. It deals more damage than the Thumper or RPG (albeit with less ammo, which can be remedied by Scavenger), and has a good sized blast radius. It makes a great room clearer, or anti-camping weapon if you do it right. The only actual air vehicles I've noticed it hitting regularly is the Pave Low, Harriers, and UAVs. Pup42512n 03:01, December 16, 2009 (UTC)pup42512n Ultranationalists in CoD4 I think they are carrying RPG-18s, not AT4s. Would be kind of strange if they did. They're using AT4s. I'm not sure what the rationale for it is (probably "it looks cool") but that's what they're carrying. Not that out of place in-universe, I suppose seeing as how the UNs seem to favor NATO weaponry for whatever reason.Mechanical 42 01:02, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Random Tip to Achieve 250 Multikills This doesn't feel like main page fodder, but I've found the easiest way to get the title for 250 multi-kills with this weapon is to play Headquarters Pro with Marathon, Danger Close, and Ninja (or Commando). The choice of Marathon is key and slightly counter intuitive. Scavenger will alow the user to get the most kills, but Marathon lets the user get into position for multi-kills, mainly when the enemy team spawns together or to allow them to get behind enemy choke points, where teams tend to stack up. This setup will only give one rocket however, so I run with my main weapon out and only shoot the AT4 when enemies are clumped. Using the main weapon not only conserves my precious single rocket, but it keeps me alive long enough to get into a good multikill position. Depending on the map, I get 2-3 multikills a game. Afghan is probably the best map for multikills (caves, enclosed bunkers and natural choke points) with Scrapyard or Skidrow second best. DoomGoober 19:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) The easiest way to get multikills -- play Skidrow on Ground War, Domination. Hide to the left of the doorway that faces the playground when the enemy has point B. Fire missiles through the hole in the floor. This will hit the enemy spawn point and get 2-3 kills if timed correctly. Pickup more ammo and repeat. Because it's Domination, they'll keep spawning there. Laugh wickedly and enjoy your AT4 Master title. DoomGoober 19:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion the easiest way to get multi kills with at4 is to play blast shield, danger close, Commando Pro, and Sleight of Hand Pro. You need Sleight of Hand Pro to aim more quickly, because often, when u see two or more enemys you are dead before the rocket completely left the tube. And the best map is NOT afghan, its Terminal, Highrise and Scrapyard. On Highrise you can make a Multikill by shooting the same way the snipers shoot when the match starts, but thats very difficult and doesn't work everytime. AND you should play Ground War, so there are more enemys on the same space. I tested all that, I have 500 multikills with at4 at the moment. Screenshot: http://img94.imageshack.us/img94/2411/at4screenie.jpg 7at1blow 3:40, March 7, 2010 AT-4 Kills Sentry Guns with 1 Shot? People keep saying that AT-4 kills Sentry Guns with one shot. Can anyone confirm? I've never been able to do this. Does it have to be a direct hit? Yes, it have to be a direct hit. Theres something wrong in Trivia, too. It says: You get Special titles after 250 and 500 multikills with this weapon, but it is 250 and 1000... I TESTED IT AT4 + Danger Close Since Danger Close increases explosive damage by 40%, the AT4's damage should be increased to 1050, making it capable of taking down a Harrier with a single missile. However I experienced that this was not possible. So what's wrong? 11:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) as quoted from the harrier page. "Harriers have 3000 health, take 0.5x base damage from bullets, are destroyed instantly by Stingers, Javelins and Predator missiles/AC-130 guns, and take 2100 damage from RPG-7s/AT4-HSs." They take 2100 damage, 2100 * 1.4 = 2940. Damn dude, that sucks for you. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 15:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it does. I didn't know that air support had any individual damage calculation for each missile. 16:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Singleplayer name and functions First off, it's called AT4 in singleplayer, not AT4-HS. Secondly, the singleplayer section states that it is the only launcher that can lock onto veichles and free-fire. I've tested this in single player and it does not lock onto veichles in single player. So I think we should move that statement over to the multiplayer section. Even after three bloody years... No one, I can't believe this, NO ONE, ever saw the AT4 in Game Over, during the Jeep chase? Just before the Hind blows the bridge, a SAS troop at the front jeep, if you look close enough, he has a AT4. This may also be the cause for the wierd Stinger that can be obtained using hax. Purpose? I don't know why someone would give up a reliable weapon for a buffed grenade. The usefulness of this weapon, and pretty much all launchers, is beyond me. Sure, you can take out killstreaks, but is it worth it? Please help me understand this. Dis Ma B00Mstick 15:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Let me see. A powerful and all-purpose primary weapon will negate the need of having to use a secondary weapon as backup, a stinger that can instantly take down a harrier which will, and can, kill about 5-6 dudes on your team, possibly more if they're stupid (happens a lot) and run into the open. What's not to understand? it's a tactical decision. You die/kill yourself, use the stinger for a bit on a cold-blooded class, and switch right back to your other class while trying to make the most of the class you're in. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 15:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll admit that a launcher can be useful, but only for a handful of situations. The ones it does do, it excels at, but I like having a back up weapon while reloading, and even the best weapons in the world have to reload. I mean, if you use a sniper and a launcher, your barely useful. And you have to admit that the Thumper (and the rest of the launchers used only as weapons) is just for the "1337 54U5E" and seven year olds that teabag (AKA all of them). Dis Ma B00Mstick 18:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) "if you use a sniper and a launcher, you're barely useful" Nothing could be further from the truth. If you use cold blooded, you can find a good sniping spot, stay down even when enemy killstreaks arrive, and destroy them, so they won't wreak havoc on your team. And keep on sniping and totally killing people. Launchers aren't a full secondary weapon, they're an insurance policy. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Picture of shadow company There is a picture of the AT-4 in the MW2 gallery, that is of a "shadow company member". this is obviously a reskinned ranger. just checking, do we do pictures with mods? The picutre isn't that necisarry. Icommandoxx 19:32, August 4, 2011 (UTC)